


The Flame

by Xenobia



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus attends a congressional awards ceremony and he takes Reno with him as his bodyguard. The night takes an unexpected twist as complications arise. Follows my fanfic: "A shocking Encounter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame

“The Flame”

~**********************************~

 _*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            It was a special night.  The yearly congressional awards ceremony was being held in upper Midgar and Rufus Shinra was to be one of the VIP’s to walk the red carpet, since his company not only owned the military but sponsored the show.  It was customary every year for the president of ShinRa inc. to make an appearance for the cameras and hand out at least one award.  This was going to be his first year to attend without his father and while he supposed he should be thrilled to get out of the man’s shadow, he had more important things on his mind than a night of glamour and recognition. 

 

            Tseng had suggested that he take at least four bodyguards with him but Rufus refused and insisted on taking only Reno as his escort.  The place was going to be armed to the teeth with security anyhow and he wanted the world to know that he feared absolutely _nothing._   His father had been paranoid but he certainly wasn’t.  Rufus Shinra carried his own guns and he was an excellent marksman.

 

            His chosen Turk sat beside him in the back of the limo, his blue-green eyes passing over him occasionally with a spark of intrigue in them.  Reno appeared to be relaxed as he absently drummed his long fingers on his knee.  Rufus knew, however, that the redhead was alert and aware of his surroundings, capable of launching into deadly action in a moment’s notice.  He’d demonstrated his uncanny speed on more than one occasion to Rufus himself, subduing him for sex play before the president could do much more than blink. 

 

Most of the upper rank people in the organization were aware that Rufus’s relationship with the lanky redhead went beyond boss and employee.  Such an arrangement was commonly instigated by the superior and sometimes resulted in sexual harassment charges, but in the president and the Turk’s case, it was Reno who was the aggressor.

 

            Rufus reflected on his unusual relationship with the handsome, unpredictable Turk.  Reno belonged to him, like the rest of the Turks…yet he was the one that normally dominated their encounters.  They had a strange dynamic behind closed doors and every time Rufus decided it was time to take charge and call the shots, Reno did something that resulted in the blonde president lying in an exhausted, panting heap of ecstasy.  On the clock, Rufus was the boss.  In the bedroom—or wherever they chose to conduct their sexual encounters—the Turk ruled. 

 

            Rufus caught sight of a metallic gleam on the Turk’s right wrist as the light from a passing street light flashed through the vehicle window.  He looked more closely and saw that Reno was wearing a plain golden bangle around his left wrist and the modest piece of jewelry was oddly fascinating to him.  There was nothing special about it at all but he found it very sexy, for some reason.  It gleamed against the redhead’s pale skin as Reno pulled out his EMR with his other hand and checked the charge. 

 

            Rufus watched his companion run his fingers up and down the length of the electric rod and he was reminded of the last time he’d provoked him.  He’d ended up bent over his own office desk and Reno had literally sodomized him with the weapon before he screwed him senseless.  The young president swallowed unconsciously and shifted in his seat as his body responded to the memory.  Reno caught the movement and he glanced at him through lowered ginger lashes.  A slow smile lifted one corner of the redhead’s mouth and he looked at Rufus head-on with sly, knowing aqua eyes.

 

            “What’s on your mind, boss?” purred the redhead lazily.  He crossed a foot over one knee and tapped his weapon against his shoe in a seemingly absent gesture, but Rufus knew he was purposely drawing his attention to it.  Somehow, Reno had always been able to tell what he was thinking from the day they first met.  It was an uncanny ability that nobody else on Gaia could accomplish with such ease.

 

             Rufus kept his expression bland and neutral.  “Nothing particularly interesting, save for how to leave this ceremony as quickly as possible without breaking social etiquette.”

 

            “Mmm-hmm,” Reno hummed, playing along even though his eyes silently laughed at him.  “You could always try something from the buffet and pretend it gave ya food poisoning if you get too desperate.”

 

            “That’s an interesting suggestion,” Rufus said thoughtfully.  “We’ll just see how the night goes.”  Faintly annoyed by the teasing way Reno’s eyes glittered, the blonde decided to push his authority a little.  “You’ll be coming home to my apartment with me when we’re finished, of course.”  It was an order, not an invitation.

 

           Reno shrugged casually.  “Whatever you say, Sir.”  His amicable response held no resentment.  Indeed, there was a subtle undertone of lust in his voice and his gaze roamed Rufus’s body with frank interest.  “I’ll keep ya nice and secure.”

 

            Rufus stared back at him, his pulse quickening in response to the suggestive way Reno had spoken the final sentence.  By “secure”, he knew the redhead was talking as much about tying him up as protecting him from danger.

 

~*****************************~

 

            “It was a mistake for him to put himself at risk this way,” Tseng announced with a scowl as he, Elena and Rude watched the broadcast of the award ceremony in the break room.  The large, flat-screen TV showed footage of the VIP’s arriving in their fancy limos.  They walked the velvet-rope lined red carpet like movie stars while cameras flashed and citizens crowded for a closer look.  Some were war heroes, some were government officials and some were top executives that had reached celebrity status.  Rufus hadn’t shown up yet.

 

            “Red can keep him safe,” Rude said with confidence.  In his years of partnering with Reno, the bald man had seen him pull more wild stunts than he could count but like a cat, Reno always managed to land on his feet.  When the president insisted on taking only one Turk to guard him, Rude had been relieved that he’d chosen Reno.  People thought he was crazy and Rude agreed to an extent, but Reno was crazy like a fox…not a mental patient.

 

            “Oh look!  There’s that guy from ‘False Hopes’!” Elena pointed at the television as one of the actors she had the hotts for stepped onto the carpet.  The broadcasters announced that he was there to give the award for exceptional community work.

 

            “Hmm, he cleans up well,” Tseng murmured with a lift of his brows.  He was so used to seeing Reno looking disheveled that his formal appearance took him by surprise.  Evidently a lot of the ladies watching from the crowds found the redhead attractive, because many of them pressed forward and stared at him, while others preened hastily.

 

            “He’s gay, girls,” Elena said dryly as she also noticed the female reactions to the sight of Reno.  “And he’s a loon.  Forget about it.”

 

            Reno’s blue-green eyes scanned the crowd alertly for a moment before he moved aside to allow Rufus out.  The sandy blonde president stepped out of the vehicle and stood beside his Turk, looking just as handsome and dashing in his navy tuxedo.  Now the women had two fine looking men to stare at but they didn’t squeal at the sight of Rufus the way they had Elena’s pet actor; the man commanded too much respect for such nonsense. 

 

            “And now Rufus Shinra has arrived,” a female reporter announced.

 

            “He’s already made a big impact since taking over, Jill,” a male reporter said, “and you can see the confidence in his expression.  It looks like he’s only brought one bodyguard with him!”

 

            “You’re right Allen, but if I’m not mistaken, his bodyguard is a member of the Department of Administrative Research.  Those fellows aren’t to be trifled with.”

 

            “Yes indeed,” the male reporter agreed.  “Just look at the way the crowd has hushed!  Now, would you say the reaction is out of respect or disconcertion, Jill?”

 

            “By the looks on people’s faces, I’m going to go with respect, Allen.  President Shinra’s looking sharp in his designer suite and the authority is just radiating from him.  By the way ladies, he’s single!”

 

            Elena rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to remark that the reporter shouldn’t ham it up so much, but chaos erupted on the screen before she could speak.  She and her two male companions tensed as there was a loud popping sound, followed by the distinctive sound of a bullet ricocheting off the concrete at Rufus’s feet.  Tseng stood up abruptly, his dark eyes fixed on the screen as the image wobbled and the reporters both made exclamations of surprise.

 

            “Whoa!  It looks like someone took a shot at the president!” the male reporter announced in an excited tone.  The camera swung around, darting this way and that as people began to scream with alarm. 

 

            “Get those cameras on President Shinra!” the female hollered. 

 

            The camera swung back to focus on Rufus and Reno just as the president reached into his tux to draw his concealed gun.  Another shot rang out before he could finish the action and Reno shoved the blonde behind him.  The Turk staggered as a bullet hole appeared in the roof of the limo behind him and his boss and there was a fine spray of blood visible around it.  People were scattering like a herd of startled animals.

 

            “His bodyguard’s been shot,” yelled the male reporter.  “Security is rushing to surround President Shinra now!”

 

            Reno yanked the car door open and shoved Rufus inside roughly, hardly slowed by the injury he’d sustained.  He bared his teeth as he held his EMR with his right hand and drew his gun with his left.  He took aim at a spot somewhere above the entrance of the building and his mouth moved as he cursed.

 

            “I think the culprit is on the roof,” the female reporter said.  “It looks like the bodyguard is having trouble getting a clear shot!”

 

            Reno’s pale face took on a conniving expression and he grinned wildly before changing his aim a little and returning fire.  There was an audible sound of something snapping like a gigantic rubber band, followed by the sizzle of electricity.  The lights on the entryway abruptly blinked out.

 

            “It looks like President Shinra’s bodyguard shot down the building’s power line,” the male reporter announced as the picture dimmed.  It was difficult to see but not impossible to make out Reno getting into the limo and slamming the door shut.  “Whether he did it to make it harder for the sniper to aim or to try and hit him with the live wire, I can’t tell.  Smooth move, though!  The limo’s taking off and President Shinra wasn’t harmed.”

 

            Tseng abruptly muted the television and turned to Rude and Elena.  “Go,” the Wutaian said to Elena.  “Gather reinforcements and get over there to help capture the sniper.  Rude, call your partner and I’ll try to call Rufus.  We need to know how badly Reno is injured and whether the president escaped unscathed.”

 

            Rude had already pulled out his cellphone, evidently thinking the same thing.  Elena charged out of the break room without question to do as she was ordered.

 

~*********************************~

 

            “Sir, should I take you home?” the chauffeur asked anxiously as he peeled away from the building.

 

            “No,” Reno answered before Rufus could open his mouth.  “He ain’t going home until security’s bumped up and my people scrub the place.  Take us to good hotel.”

 

            “Yes, Sir,” the driver responded.  He wisely raised the privacy divider now that he had his instructions.

 

            Rufus sat across from Reno, his adrenaline still pumping as the blur of events flashed through his mind.  He started to reach for his cell, knowing that Tseng was probably watching the event and would want to know his status.  He couldn’t find it and he assumed it must have fallen out of his pocket during the confusion.

 

            “How do ya like that, boss?” Reno asked with a wild grin, “Ya got out of tonight before you even had to walk through the doors.”

 

The Turk’s phone rang and Reno pulled it out of his blazer, grimacing as the motion made pain flare in his wounded bicep. 

 

            “Yo, Reno here.”  The redhead listened for a moment.  “Hey partner.  Nah, it only grazed me and the boss is fine.”  He reached up and pressed his free hand against the arm he was using to hold the cell with.

 

            Rufus narrowed his eyes when he saw a thin trickle of blood seep through Reno’s fingers.  He hadn’t seen Reno take the hit and now that he realized he was injured, a surge of unexpectedly strong concern washed over him.

 

            “Reno, let me see,” Rufus said as he leaned forward and began reaching for the Turk.

 

            “It’s not a big deal,” Reno said with a little shrug.  He continued to tell Rude what happened.  “Yeah, I saw the fucker on the roof but he was ducking behind one of the air conditioner fans so I couldn’t get a clear shot.  I shot the power line down to buy us some cover but with any luck the cute cocksucker got at least a little fried when it fell, man.”

 

            “Let me see,” Rufus repeated as he fumbled with Reno’s blazer to part it.

 

            Reno swatted at the president’s hand, shooting a little frown of annoyance at him as if he were an unruly child insisting on grabbing sweets at the grocery store after being told “no”.  The patronizing gesture royally pissed Rufus off and he was momentarily crippled by the urge to knock his smirking subordinate unconscious. 

 

            “We’re getting a hotel for the night,” Reno was saying as Rufus fumed and continued to worry, “If Tseng hasn’t already ordered it, have some people sent to Rufus’s house for a total scan, will ya?”

 

            “RENO, GODDAMMIT LET ME LOOK AT YOUR INJURY!!” The president’s unexpected outburst roared through the interior of the limo and the vehicle slowed down briefly as if the driver was considering checking on them.

 

            Reno stared at his superior with widened tourmaline eyes and Rude went utterly silent on the other end of the line.  “Take it easy, boss,” the Turk said with a lopsided, bemused grin.  “Geez, I ain’t deaf.  Hey Rude, I’ll call ya back when we get to the hotel.”  He hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket before dropping his arms to the side in a surprisingly submissive gesture.  “Knock yourself out.”  There was a light of revelation in his eyes and Rufus knew he’d given away too much with that tantrum.

 

            Somehow the young president managed to fight down the blush that tried to rise in his cheeks as he pulled Reno’s blazer open and unbuttoned his shirt.  He pressed his lips into a grim, hard line as he tugged the redhead’s tie off and tossed it on the seat.  Reno watched him silently, letting him have his way without further protest.

 

            _~That was very foolish of me,~_ thought Rufus to himself as he carefully peeled the blood-dampened material over Reno’s shoulder and down his wounded arm.  _~I’ve laid my feelings bare to him now, when I swore I’d keep the one thing he hadn’t detected yet to myself!~_

            He tried not to think about his disgusting lapse of control as he pulled the shirt and blazer off of his Turk’s arm to examine the damage.  Rufus was further angered with himself when a sigh of relief passed his lips as soon as he saw that it was only a superficial flesh wound.  The bullet had grazed Reno’s deltoid area just enough to leave a bloody gash, but it wasn’t severe enough to cause more than a minor scar if it was cleaned and disinfected properly.

 

            Rufus couldn’t take back his reactions and by the calculating expression on Reno’s angular features, he was already onto his hidden secret.  Rufus was too proud to bumble around trying to take it all back or cover it up, so he allowed himself to act as his feelings demanded.  He reached out for the control panel on the left side door and pushed the switch to lower the privacy divider. 

 

            “Is there a first aid kit back here?” the president inquired when the driver asked if he could help him with anything.

 

            “Yes Sir,” answered the chauffeur, “You should find one under one of the seats in one of the storage compartments.  Is everything okay?”

 

            “Fine,” Rufus said shortly.  “I just want to clean up a scratch.  Thank you.”  He closed the divider again and warned Reno with his eyes not to move while he searched for the first aid kit.  The Turk cocked his head a little and a familiar, shit-eating grin surfaced on his enticing lips.  Rufus chose to ignore it, having come to know Reno well enough to be familiar with his inappropriate humor and strange thought patterns. 

 

            _~I know he’s a bit insane.  Everyone in this organization is, to some extent.  Reno’s insanity is like a flame, though.  It consumes, it burns and it can’t be kept under control by conventional means.~_

            These thoughts might have disturbed another man but they only served to increase Rufus’s desire for the exotic redhead.  _~I never want that flame to burn out.~_

            Rufus found the kit he was looking for and he sat down at Reno’s injured side and opened the box in his lap.  He took an astringent wipe out of its package first and cleaned the wound with it.  The peroxide made the blood come faster but that was a good thing for flushing out any toxins.  Reno didn’t flinch away but watched with animal-like curiosity, holding still while the president nursed him.  It didn’t surprise Rufus that the sting wasn’t fazing his subordinate.  There was a tattoo circling Reno’s pale arm just beneath the injury, in the likeliness of a string of barbed wire.  There were older, faint scars too.  Reno was accustomed to pain and when he knew it was coming, it didn’t seem to bother him.

 

            When he’d cleaned the gash enough to satisfy him, Rufus grabbed a couple of gauze squares and a tube of antibiotic cream.  He put one of the squares on the wound and kept pressure on it for a moment to slow the blood flow and then he smeared some ointment over it and taped a couple of pieces of gauze over it.  He studied his handiwork when he finished and he nodded with satisfaction before tugging Reno’s clothes back into place. 

 

            “This should do for now,” the blonde murmured.  “If it starts to get angry, you WILL see a doctor.”

 

            “Yes Sir,” Reno purred.

 

            Rufus looked into his eyes and saw the light of arousal in them.  His jaw nearly dropped with the realization that his subordinate had gotten turned on by the act of cleaning his injury.  Rufus cleared his throat and put away the medical items before closing the kit.  As soon as he finished doing that and sitting back up, Reno’s injured arm went around his shoulders as if he didn’t even feel the wound and he drew him close.

 

            “What are you—” Rufus began to ask, but the Turk’s mouth cut his question off as it pressed against his.  He parted his lips to say something and Reno’s tongue slipped in between them and thrust suggestively against his.  Rufus responded to the kiss immediately, against his better judgment.  He threaded his fingers through the length of Reno’s ponytail and did a bit of tongue thrusting of his own, wrestling with Reno’s in a way that was partly playful and partly aggressive.

 

            The Turk didn’t make any moves to do more because they’d be arriving at the hotel soon.  He didn’t need to touch Rufus to make him hot and the blonde demonstrated that with his quickening breath and increasingly passionate kisses.  Reno smiled against his employer’s mouth as Rufus slipped a hand into the opening of his shirt and stroked his chest possessively.  He purred when the other man pinched his nipple hard enough to make it ache and he allowed himself one brief, cheap thrill.  Rufus groaned into his mouth as Reno dropped a hand between his thighs and firmly squeezed his hard crotch.

 

            “When we get to our room,” Rufus said huskily as he broke the kiss, “I want to have you MY way.”

 

            “That so?” whispered the redhead.  Rufus liked to pretend he had him tamed once in a while and Reno was usually happy to humor him. 

 

            “At least for the first round,” Rufus insisted.

 

            “I think I can handle that,” answered Reno.

 

~*************************************~

 

            Having him “his way” didn’t mean Rufus wanted to do the fucking.  It simply meant that he wanted to be the one in control of how hard or deep he took it.  Reno booked the room under one of his false names when they arrived at the hotel, to lessen the risk of Rufus’s would-be assassin or any of his friends tracking him there.  As soon as they made it into the suite and locked the door, Rufus caught Reno’s uninjured arm and led him to the bedroom.

 

            He backed the Turk up against the edge of the bed and shoved him backwards onto it.  Reno could have dodged aside and left the blonde off-balance and falling onto his stomach, but he played along and sprawled onto the soft mattress.  He propped himself on his elbows and left his lower legs dangling over the side of the bed as he stared up at Rufus.  He winced a little at the twinge in his right arm and he shifted so that less of his weight was supported by it. 

 

            Rufus removed his tie, unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and pulled them off quickly, draping them over the headboard.  He worked his shirt open next and pulled that off as well, leaving only the protective, bulletproof vest to remove.  It quickly joined the other articles of clothing and the president took off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed on top of Reno.  He straddled the redhead and bent over him, pulling his shirt and blazer open and running his hands over the lean muscles of his chest.  Reno let him and when Rufus began to give him slow, sensual kisses he returned them in the same manner.

 

            _~He always knows just how to respond,~_ thought the president as their tongues caressed in a slow, seductive dance.  _~I wonder if I see inside of him the way he sees inside of me?~_

            It certainly seemed so, at times.  Rufus didn’t always know when Reno’s mood changes were going to happen but once they did, he usually knew what the redhead wanted or intended without needing verbal details from him.  From the day they first met, the two of them had silently communicated and Rufus found it harder to conceal his thoughts and feelings from Reno than anyone else he’d ever known.  He didn’t believe in the concept of “soul mates” or any other such sentimental, superstitious hogwash but he couldn’t deny the connection he and Reno had…or the growing feelings he harbored that he dared not name.

 

            Rufus was growing impatient as his arousal grew to a painful level, but he knew he wouldn’t get another opportunity to dominate an encounter for a while.  He forced himself to take his time, dragging his mouth away from Reno’s to kiss his jaw and neck.  The Turk’s head fell back and Rufus traced his Adam’s apple with his tongue before brushing his lips lower.  He licked the hollow in the center of Reno’s collarbone while he reached down with one hand to unbuckle his belt.  His knuckles rubbed against the straining bulge in the Turk’s pants as he undid the buckle and he groaned softly as Reno pushed his hips upward to press it more firmly against the back of his hand.

 

            “Mmm, I think you want this, boss,” purred the redhead as he rubbed the hardened bulge enticingly against Rufus’s working hand.

 

            “Shut up,” Rufus ordered against the soft, creamy skin he kissed.  He briefly wondered what kind of soap or lotion Reno used.  It was strange that such a rough man had such silky skin, but then Reno was a paradox unto himself.  Rufus remembered thinking how gorgeous he was when he first saw him—handsome to the point of being pretty, yet masculine at the same time.  He’d quickly learned that the Turk’s pretty-boy appearance was misleading.

 

            Reno lapsed into amused silence and stopped teasing Rufus with his crotch, content to let the blonde have the reins for a little while.  Rufus got the belt undone and he worked the button of the pants open and pulled the zipper down.  Reno conveniently wasn’t wearing underwear, as usual.  Rufus groaned with painful desire and worked his hand into the opening he’d created, curling his fingers around the warm, swollen length of his subordinate’s cock. 

 

            He loved to touch him and he didn’t get as many chances to do so as he would prefer.  Rufus stroked the satiny shaft and his own groin ached with need when he finally provoked a moan from Reno. 

 

            “Yes,” the president encouraged huskily, bringing his mouth back up to Reno’s for a deep kiss.  Damn, he loved the sound of his moans.

 

             “Treadin’ on thin ice, boss,” Reno gasped when they broke the kiss.  He bucked into the blonde’s touch and licked his lips, furrowing his brows in his effort to control his aggression.

 

 

            “Right inner pocket,” Reno informed with a sensual smirk.

 

            Rufus located the items and set them on the bed before he straightened up and started working at his pants.  He was too hot to bother with preparation.  Hopefully a generous amount of lube would make up for the lack of stretching. 

 

            Reno put his hands behind his head and watched him undo his pants with intrigued eyes.  His long cinnamon ponytail was lying on the surface of the bed, curving out to the left in the shape of a question mark.  The corner of Rufus’s mouth lifted a little.  The shape that the ponytail had formed matched the inquisitive, anticipating expression on the Turk’s fair features.  He looked utterly irresistible to Rufus, lying there beneath him with his cock exposed and his shirt and blazer hanging open.  His peach colored nipples were erect from the caress of the cool air and Rufus resisted the desire to tease them—which would probably provoke Reno to forget about the deal they had made.

 

             He was forced to get off of Reno for a moment and roll onto his back once he got his pants undone—otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get them off.  Reno watched him quietly and it struck Rufus as a little eerie.  For someone that was normally so mouthy it just seemed strange for Reno to be so mute.  He glanced at the Turk furtively as he pulled his designer pants down over his hips and legs, faintly concerned that the injury he’d sustained while protecting him hurt him more than he’d let on.  Reno turned his head and looked directly at him and the redhead ran the tip of his tongue slowly over his lips, his sea-green eyes bright with mischief and lust.  Those long, sly eyes traveled down his body to his proudly saluting cock and the color of the irises darkened with lust.

 

 _~No, he’s fine.  He’s simply playing along with my wishes.~_

              Rufus kicked his pants off, too distracted by his sexual needs to bother draping them over the headboard with the rest of his clothes.  Completely naked, he straddled Reno again.  The Turk was by contrast fully dressed, though exposed in all the right places.  There was something about Reno with his shirt hanging open and his lean chest exposed that drove Rufus crazy.  The blonde wasted no further time in grabbing one of the condom packets and tearing it open.

 

            “No,” Rufus said when Reno reached for the lube and prepared to squeeze some out onto his fingers.  “I can’t wait for that.  I can do without as long as there’s enough lubricant.”

 

            “It’s gonna be tight,” Reno warned as he admired the blonde’s body openly.  “Not that I’ve got a problem with it but it’s only fair to warn ya.”

 

            “I know.”  Rufus wasn’t the least bit concerned.  He was prepared for the initial discomfort and all he wanted at the moment was to feel his Turk deep inside of him again.  He slid the condom over Reno’s cock and then coated it liberally with lube.  He took a moment to stroke the rigid, latex-covered organ and he enjoyed the low groan of pleasure that escaped Reno’s mouth. 

 

            “Rufus,” the redhead groaned informally in a warning tone, his hands clutching fistfuls of the bed cover.  “Ya know I can only keep up this docile shit for so long.”

 

            Rufus chuckled softly, enjoying the quiet desperation lurking beneath the Turk’s voice.  He realized something then: he got a thrill out of making Reno struggle to contain that flame of his.  Somehow he knew that Reno only did it for him and it gave him a feeling of unexpected power over him.  The flame was so very bright and hot that not even the man it burned inside could contain it without great effort. 

 

            Rufus stopped when the redhead hissed and bared his white teeth like a feral, angry thing.  He would spoil his own intentions if he pushed his Turk too hard and he wasn’t about to jeopardize his plans.  He rose up a bit and squeezed another healthy portion of lube over two fingers before setting the tube aside again.  Reno was panting through his teeth and staring up at him with burning eyes as Rufus reached behind and under to spread the gel over his sphincter.  When he felt he’d applied enough, the president moved on top of his subordinate and began. 

 

            Reno continued to clutch the covers as Rufus gripped his cock and lowered himself onto it.  A flush colored the Turk’s cheeks and he tilted his head back and moaned as he breached the blonde’s tight, slick entrance.

 

            “Shit, that’s almost painful baby,” Reno growled as Rufus stubbornly drove himself down and took him inside.  They had never fucked without first loosening the blonde up a bit beforehand and the quivering heat was squeezing him so hard it made him throb.  He sucked in a couple of breaths, amazed that the president wasn’t groaning with discomfort.  He looked up at him and saw the concentration and strain on Rufus’s handsome face and he realized that the other man was just barely holding back his vocal reactions. 

 

            _~Fuck, Rufus…the pain just makes it feel better.  You’ll be lucky if I don’t stand you on your head and hammer you into the goddamned floor!~_

            Reno knew that he already had a reputation for being unhinged and he almost laughed at the thought of how much worse that reputation would become if any of his coworkers or associates found out that pain could get him off in the right situation.  He had three tattoos and the application of each one had given him a hard-on.  When Rufus took such attentive care of him on the way to the hotel he’d gotten turned on.  Now his boss was clenching so tight around him that it hurt and it made Reno crazy with pleasure and lust.

 

            The thing that not even Rufus knew was that the sort of pain Reno got off on was always associated with someone else marking him, caring for him or screwing him.  It was all about intimacy.  Struck with sudden inspiration as the president’s hot, narrow passage took his cock in to the hilt, Reno’s eyes flashed and he let go of the bedding to clutch the other man’s tight-muscled ass.

 

            “Mark me,” Reno demanded, licking his lips.

 

            Rufus didn’t ask him what he meant by that.  He had nothing to cut the Turk with and he certainly had no tattooing implements available.  Barely able to control his moans in response to Reno’s thickness stretching him inside, the blonde arched over his companion and lowered his mouth to his throat, pulling his lips back to expose his teeth.  He knew he had guessed right when Reno turned his head to the side and squeezed his ass encouragingly. 

 

            A little nip wouldn’t do and Rufus knew it.  Still, he couldn’t bring himself to draw blood as he bit down on his Turk’s fair, smooth skin.  A sharp, painful smack on his right butt cheek and a snarled demand from Reno reminded him that the Turk wouldn’t settle for anything less than breaking the skin.  He bit harder, until Reno’s hips bucked and the redhead moaned his name.  He tasted coppery blood against his lips and he licked the wound he’d caused, reminded of the last time Reno had done the same to him.

 

            “Oh fuck,” Reno groaned as Rufus started rocking against him with smooth, sharp motions.  “Baby…you should’a cuffed me!”

 

            “Just a while longer,” Rufus encouraged in a tight, gasping voice.  “Let me have this, Reno.”  He sucked at the wound he’d made and moaned gutturally as he forced the redhead’s rigid flesh in and out of his resisting body over and over again until the tension began to ease and the discomfort faded.  “Hold it back for a little longer.”

 

            Agony and ecstasy clashed within Reno as he struggled to do as Rufus asked.  It wasn’t always this difficult to control his urges but this was one of those times they were proving to be particularly hard to resist.  The revelation in the limo after the shot was fired probably played a part in Reno’s eagerness to claim his lover. It was too much to bear and Reno had to grab the covers again or risk manhandling the blonde.  He wanted to stroke him off and make him come faster but he was honestly afraid that if he tried to do that now he might cause permanent damage to his dick.

 

            Rufus closed his eyes and allowed another low moan of pleasure to surface.  God, Reno’s cock felt so good inside of him and the pained, sensual expression on the Turk’s flushed face made the blonde’s lust flare even brighter.  He rode him steadily and reached down to put his hands over the Turk’s tightly balled fists, squeezing them as he moved faster and harder over him. 

 

            “Reno,” Rufus purred, brushing his lips over the other man’s feverish skin.  What did it cost a man like the Turk to lay there passively and let him have his way like this?  Rufus could see that he was expending considerable effort this time and he could hear the desperation in Reno’s hitching gasps and moans.  Rufus shifted his pelvis to adjust the angle and he gasped sharply as the next thrust hit him just right inside.  He smiled seductively at Reno, looking into his dilated, blue-green eyes with confidence.

 

            “Not much longer,” he assured the Turk breathlessly.  Reno nodded wordlessly at him and clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring with effort as he tried to contain himself.  He didn’t even match Rufus’s motions with his own thrusts and Rufus was sure it was because he was afraid if he made any actions right now he’d lose it.

 

            Rufus closed his eyes and bowed his head, groaning loudly as he flexed up and down Reno’s cock and came closer and closer to his release.  One more pass of the hard flesh against his prostate did it for him and Rufus squeezed Reno’s fists more tightly and came with an explosive oath.  He collapsed on top of the Turk as he spurted his seed against his chest and torso, panting with pleasure.

 

            “Thank fuck,” Reno panted once Rufus lay against him limply, practically boneless with sexual gratification.  Before the blonde could get too comfortable, Reno reared up into a sitting position and took Rufus with him.  He rolled over, pinning the president beneath him and he stared at him with burning tourmaline eyes.  “You sore?” he asked tensely.

 

            “Not too sore for another round,” Rufus assured.  Reno was still as hard as a rock inside of him and though he was sated for the moment, Rufus still wanted him. 

 

            Reno didn’t waste another moment.  He pushed Rufus’s legs up and further apart, draping them over his shoulders so that the ankles were resting behind his head.  Rufus let out a sharp, helpless cry as the Turk drew back and then bucked into him, ramming against his prostate in the process.  Reno cursed in a tense, trembling voice and did it again, threading his fingers into Rufus’s sandy blonde hair to hold his head still for an aggressive kiss.

 

            Rufus clutched at Reno’s back, feeling the sinuous muscles ripple with the Turk’s vigorous movements.  His sex was driving in and out of his body with almost brutal force and the contrastingly sweet, muffled moans of pleasure against his lips made it all the more intense.  Reno broke the kiss and looked down at him, a fine sheen of perspiration making his skin sparkle beautifully.  Oh, sweet Shiva, it was so good.  Rufus bit his lip without even realizing he was doing it until a trickle of blood escaped.  Reno noticed it too and the Turk bent his head and licked at it, tugging against the abused lip gently with his own teeth to coax Rufus to release it.

 

            “Can’t have you fucking up those pretty lips,” Reno panted when Rufus let go.  The redhead sucked on the tooth indentions in the lip, cleaning the blood and easing the sting.  He kept bucking into Rufus and he kissed him again when he felt his groin coming back to life against his belly.  He broke the kiss a moment later and moaned.  “I love it when you come twice in one screw, Rufus.”

 

            The blonde’s eyes rolled—not from annoyance but from unbearable pleasure as Reno shifted and drove his cock in with such perfect aim that it made his vision blur.  Rufus prided himself on his dignity but every time his Turk fucked him so vigorously, he lost control of his vocal cords.

 

            “H-hell, Reno,” Rufus hollered raggedly as the redhead realized what his change of position was doing and continued to thrust at that precise angle.  “Wait,” Rufus begged as he heard the volume of his own voice increasing.  “Ah…R-Reno…muffle me!”  His cock was twitching steadily as his second orgasm approached and he felt the syrupy precum mingling with the semen he’d expelled earlier.

 

            Reno’s long hand clamped over the president’s mouth obligingly and the redhead clenched his teeth and grunted his companion’s name.  Rufus’s gray eyes went blank as he came again and Reno smiled sharply down at him and closed his eyes, purring with pleasure as the other man’s ass spasmed around his cock. 

 

            “Fan-fucking-tastic,” Reno groaned as he let himself go and came hard.  He trembled with the intensity of it and took his hand off Rufus’s mouth.  The blonde was gasping for breath and making soft sounds of pleasure in the aftermath, the volume of his cries softening now that he’d climaxed.  Rufus stroked Reno’s hair with his hands and looked up at him with heavy-lidded, satisfied eyes as the redhead’s cock jerked inside of him. 

 

            When it was finished, Reno let Rufus drop his legs off of his shoulders and he lay on top of the blonde, resting his head on his shoulder as he recovered.  After the tremors in their bodies died down and their breathing returned to a more normal state, Reno pulled out of his boss and got up to dispose of his condom.  He paused to hold a hand out to Rufus and lifted his eyebrows expectantly.

 

            “Feel like a shower to clean off the spunk?” the Turk asked with crude honesty.

 

            Rufus looked down at his naked body and grimaced when he saw the drying splatter of cum all over his torso.  “Bloody hell, I never knew I could make that much until I met you, Reno.”

 

            Reno laughed heartily and helped him off of the bed.

 

~*************************************~

 

            After showering together, the president and the Turk dried off and got into bed without bothering to put their clothes back on.  Reno’s were ruined anyway and he’d have to pick something up in the hotel gift shop in the morning to wear temporarily. 

 

            They lay facing one another on their sides in the darkness, gazing at one another mutely for a little while as they waited to fall asleep.  Reno’s expression became suddenly pensive and he frowned, looking away from Rufus.

 

            “Hey boss, maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

 

            The comment made Rufus sit up abruptly and stare at him as if he’d sprouted a second head.  “I beg your pardon?”

 

            For the first time Rufus had ever seen, the Turk looked uncomfortable.  Reno sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, meeting the blonde’s eyes.  “I just wonder if it’s smart, you know?  I’ve thought about what happened earlier and you don’t need to be worrying about what happens to me, get it?”

 

            Rufus swore softly and ran his fingers through his hair.  He considered trying to cover up his earlier actions with some excuse but he couldn’t think of anything believable to explain how worried he’d been about Reno.  After a moment, he sighed.  “Too bad, Reno.  That isn’t going to change if you and I stop sleeping together.  You needn’t worry though, because I’m not the sort of man to allow my feelings get in the way of my common sense.”

 

            Reno studied him shrewdly.  “You sure about that?  I mean, you _screamed_ at me when I didn’t let ya have a look at my arm fast enough to suit you.”

 

            “We were safe in the limo,” reasoned the president firmly.  “I thought it was monumentally stupid for you to shrug a bullet wound off and I had every right to blow up at you for being intransigent with me over it.”

 

            Reno smirked.  “So you’re telling me that if we were in the middle of a firefight or something and I got shot, ya wouldn’t do something stupid like risk your life to get me out of the line of fire?”

 

            “No, I’m not saying that,” Rufus answered calmly.  “I have no idea what I’d do if faced with that situation, so it does no good for me to speculate.  People plan how they would do things in emergencies all the time but when faced with one in reality, they seldom carry those plans out.”

 

            Reno didn’t respond to that but his eyes were amazingly clear, lacking their usual wildness as they gazed at him.  He lowered his gaze and frowned, seeming to struggle for words. 

 

            “Tell me you don’t want me and we’ll stop this,” Rufus said, taking a risky gamble.

 

            Reno met his gaze and just stared at him.

 

            “I need a verbal answer,” Rufus prompted, “or at least something more than a stare.”  He was proud that he sounded so reasonable and collected, because his heart was constricting painfully and his mouth was dry.

 

            Reno continued to stare at him and Rufus was beginning to wonder if the unpredictable Turk had fallen asleep with his eyes open.  Reno blinked suddenly, doing away with the suspicion.  He reached out slowly with his wounded arm and cupped the back of the president’s head to draw him near.  Rufus closed his eyes and resisted a sigh of relief when the redhead’s mouth met his and kissed him with lazy sensuality.  After a moment the Turk broke the kiss and searched Rufus’s eyes.

 

            “Guess I’m too greedy to let this go,” Reno whispered.  “You cool with that?”

 

            “Of course,” answered Rufus.  He reached out and traced the crescent tattoos on Reno’s cheekbones with his fingertips—something he’d only previously done before while the Turk was sleeping.  “You’re mine, Reno.”

 

            The redhead smiled.  “I think we’ve got a misunderstanding about who’s whose, Rufus.”

 

            “I’m the president,” stated Rufus with finality.

 

            “And I’m the lunatic that makes ya cry out like a bitch,” reminded the Turk, chuckling softly.

 

            Rufus thought about arguing further but the dangerous flash in Reno’s eyes made him think better of it.  “Let’s just agree that you’re the boss in some aspects and I’m the boss in others, shall we?”

 

            “When you wake up in the morning with your cock down my throat, you’re gonna announce which one of us is the master here, baby.”

 

            “Is that a promise?” Rufus questioned with an intrigued arch of a pale brow.

 

            “Man, you don’t know when to quit.”  Reno huffed and reached out for him, throwing an arm around him with possessive familiarity.  Rufus smirked and returned the half-embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing.

 

            _~Make me scream all you like, Reno.  You’re mine.~_

 ~**************************************~

 

-The End


End file.
